Four Brothers
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: one shotA real native tale of four brothers who find themselves hunting a magical bear based on a true native story, please read


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the original tale of this fan fiction

This story is actually a real native tale that (I think) originated from the native's in Canada. I think it does..(Oh, and it's just a bit tweaked, OK? I added some more to it.)

So anyway, it was so good and I just heard it today that I had to share it with all the people on Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

In one of the many smaller villages, the residents were having much trouble and were getting terrorized by one thing. A bear.

But it wasn't any old bear, it was a inhumanly giant, pure white bear. It was said to have magical powers, for anyone the chief had sent to kill the bear would never come back, for they had been eaten by the majestic beast. Soon, the chief had no more men to hunt down the bear, so he got really worried. The village had spent the next weeks in terror of the bear invading their village and killing them all. But, one day, a light shone down on the village as four brothers entered the village. The four brothers were the most skilled huntsmen in the area.

The first and oldest was Sesshomaru. He was a tall dog youkai that had long silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru had magenta stripes painted on his cheeks with a purple crescent moon painted on his forehead. He was the calmest and noblest of the brothers, and he was very skilled with catching the scent of beasts, wherever they may be(the unfortunate thing was that he wasn't good with finding bears).

The second brother and second oldest was Inu-Yasha. He was a dog hanyou, but he also had long silver hair and golden eyes. Inu-Yasha was very different from the rest since he had dog ears atop of his head. He was the brother with the really bad temper and attitude, and he was very skilled in fighting and hunting with a spear.

The third and second youngest brother was Koga. He was a wolf youkai, with pure blue eyes and long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. Koga had pointy ears and a long, bushy, wolf tail. He was the cockiest and vainest one of the brothers, and he was very fast so he could catch up with the beast and hold it down while his brothers killed it.

The fourth and youngest of them was Miroku. He was a mere human (though a very powerful one), with pale blue eyes and black hair that was tied into a small tail. Miroku always carried a staff-like stick around with him. He was the laziest of the brothers, the one that always took the easy way out, and was good at up frontal attacks.

The four brothers came up to the chief, whose name was Chief Naraku.

"Uncle," Sesshomaru spoke up first, greeting Chief Naraku. "We have heard of your problem with the bear, and we wish to rid of it for you.

"Yes," Inu-Yasha continued on. "We are very skilled huntsmen, and we wish to do this for you."

But the chief looked quite skeptical. He frowned and sighed at them. "My nephews, are you sure that you wish to do this? This beast has magical powers; everyone I had sent to go kill it had never came back. They all wounded up dead. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Koga replied in an eager tone. "We do!"

"And we have a secret weapon," Miroku stated. He pulled out a small, yellow cat from his pocket. The cat had black paws and stripes on it's tail, with a black diamond on it's forehead. Blood red eyes peered up at the chief. "This is Kirara. She is an expert at finding the animals that Sesshomaru can't find."

Soon after, Chief Naraku had agreed to let then go and hunt down the bear. But before they left, Miroku had spoken up again.

"Shouldn't we rest for a bit?" the youngest of them asked, gesturing back towards the village. "Maybe eat a well earned dinner; have a good night's sleep?"

"Miroku, you lazy brother of mine," Sesshomaru barked, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the forest, where they were going to search for the bear. "We have to go and get this bear. We cannot rest for the night. We must not let the villagers have their lives spent in another moment of terror."

Miroku sighed deeply but gave in. The brother's all grabbed their spears and went off into the forest, Kirara leading the way.

So the four brothers trudged along the dirt paths of the forest, looking for any signs of movement. Kirara unfortunately made no noise along the way, meaning that they weren't getting on the bear's track. The brothers started to get worried that they wouldn't find the beast. After a while, Miroku started to get tired with hunger. The guy reached inside his pocket.

"I know I brought some food along." Miroku said quietly to himself, still digging in his pocket. "Just in case I had gotten hungry." But when Miroku had taken the food out, it was just squirming, dirty, pink, and slimy worms. The youngest brother almost gagged in disgust and then threw the worms to the ground, stomping on them. Then he turned his attention back to his siblings. "Brothers! Be aware! The bear is magical and he is around here somewhere. The beast had turned my food into worms!"

The four brothers all got their spears ready. They heard a fearsome growl and had found out that the bear was following them all along. Kirara started to hiss, and her body suddenly turned ten times her original size. The cat immediately started to chase after the bear, the brothers following.

For what seemed like hours, the chase went on. But the bear was too fast; Kirara nor the brothers could not catch up with it. Soon they all went tired, even though it was easy to follow the bear, since he was knocking down all the trees that were in his way. The brothers (even Koga) were huffing and puffing, totally out of breath. While running, Miroku suddenly tripped over a tree branch. He was so tired and hungry that he faked an injury.

"Brothers! Brothers!" Miroku cried out. "Please help! I cannot go on anymore! I have sprained my ankle!"

Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru stopped to pick up Miroku, making a little cradle, and ran off, with Koga behind them holding their spears. Soon they all came to a mountain that twisted and turned. Luckily, the bear was even starting to get a bit tired, with Kirara snipping and snapping at it's heels. Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He was going to starve to death. While his brothers were huffing and puffing, Miroku jumped out of his brother's arms and shot off at the bear, a spear in hand. The bear turned a corner but Miroku caught up with it. The youngest brother stabbed squarely into the bear's neck, killing it instantly. Blood was spurting everywhere, spreading across the rocky depths of the mountain. Miroku took the bear and skinned it with his spear. Smiling contently, Miroku piled the bones in the corner, started a fire, and cooked the bear meat. The bear's white fat dripped over the sides in small droplets.

"You killed it?" Inu-Yasha asked in disbelief as he and the others finally caught up, completely out of breath.

"Miroku, the lazy one?" Koga asked, staring hungrily at the bear meat.

"It cannot be," Sesshomaru added, also staring at the meat.

Miroku smiled and laughed merrily. "Yes, I did kill the bear. Come and join me, brothers. And Kirara."

The four brothers all sat down and smiled at each other as they had their feast of the bear. Soon after, Kirara and the brothers had ate the whole entire bear. Sitting back, belly full and mind content, Miroku furrowed his brow as he noticed something. The youngest brother sat up as his other brothers also started to notice something. There was little, tiny, yellow lights surrounding them. The brothers suddenly realized something.

"That bear was really magical!" Miroku exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes. "We're in the sky. And those lights are stars."

Without warning, the brothers got startled when the bones that were in the corner started to rumble. The bones rose and formed together to bring the bear back to life. The bear growled at them. The brothers got their spears and Kirara got up got up as they once again started to chase after the bear.

---

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed as her father had finished telling the story. "So the bear was magical!"

"Yes," her father said happily. "And this story, with the four brothers and Kirara chasing the bear, is actually a constellation."

"Oh!" Kagome cried, wide eyed. "Which one?"

"The big dipper," her father replied, leaning back into the bed, ready to explain. "If you look at the cup upside down, you can see the bear. If you look very closely at the handle, you will see Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Koga, Miroku, and Kirara chasing after the beast. And, Kagome, do you know why the leaves in autumn are red-ish?"

"No."

"That's because that's when the bear was killed by Miroku. It's because the blood had gone onto them. And the snow is actually the bear fat that was dripping off the sides."

"Ew!" Kagome scrunched her face up. Her father laughed a bit but then continued on.

"And in the Spring, when everything looks like it's being reborn, the bear comes back to life. Then in the summer, the chase is on!" he stated, tucking Kagome into her bed. "But now you have to go to sleep. Good night Kagome." He kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him back on the cheek.

"Night," Kagome replied as her father walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Kagome looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the a group of stars twinkled bright. Stars that showed a chase of a bear and four brothers.

* * *

THINGS THAT I HAD TWEAKED:

Kirara- The original character was a dog named Four Eyes.

Names- None of them actually had names in the story.

The part with Kagome- It never had anything about anyone telling the story. I just wanted to add that to make it longer.

Please don't flame me. And PLEASE (I'M BEGGING) comment on this. I know it's not that good, but I just really liked the original story. Especially the stuff about how snow and the blood for the leaves and stuff...so ya...

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
